


this is the beat of my heart

by lameolivia



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Brendon, M/M, Painplay, Porn with Feelings, Top Ryan, im sorry, its painful, its ssooooo angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lameolivia/pseuds/lameolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want you okay. You're the only thing that matters to me and I can't lose you, not like this."<br/>"I don't deserve any of this shit, you're too good for me." Ryan walked out without another word and Brendon felt his heart break with each step he took. </p><p>or the fic where Ryan meets Brendon at what he thinks is his lowest point but things go to shit and he doesn't know if Brendon can save him this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the beat of my heart

ryden isnt fucking real please love yourself. 


End file.
